Sonic Generations BETA
Back around late 2011 or so, we were going to a flea market, so while I was there I decided to check out some things. I see some games and DVD's on sale, and I noticed a box with a picture of Classic Sonic on it that read: Sonic Generations. I became a bit curious, since it was being sold for only 10 bucks. Not to mention there was nothing on the back but a checkered pattern, very strange for a Sonic game. So I decided to buy it. As soon as i got home, I booted up my Xbox 360 as fast as i could, I was so excited because this game had just come out. And to my surprise, the game worked fine, loaded, everything. But when it got to the title screen, the main theme was reversed, and sounded a little satanic. I decided to press start and continue anyways. I started a new game, and found myself on Green Hill Zone, except the sky was blood red, so was the water, Green Hill music wasn't playing, instead it was a theme that sounded something similar to the final boss music on Earthbound. Not to mention, Classic Sonic's body was covered in blood, like everything was deteriated on his body. You could see scars everywhere on his body, his ribcage was ripped open. I could go on and on, but i'mma get straight to the point. As i completed Classic Sonic's level, instead of the usual Ranking screen, a message popped up on the screen and read: IF YOU DON'T TURN BACK NOW, CONSEQUENCES ARE EXTREMELY POSSIBLE. I decided to continue once again, my eyes were glued to the TV, i just had to. Then another message popped up and said: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED NICHOLAS! How in the hell did the game know my name? I thought i was hallucinating for a moment there. I pressed ok, and continued. Then the level select screen came up where you had to walk over to the next level. Instead of the background preview of the level, there were just a bunch of graveyards with Sonic's friends buried. One of the Tombs read: Amy Rose: died at 12 years old from a long and painful death. I thought my eyes were starting to play tricks on me. I continued to Modern Sonic Green Hill Zone, and you wouldn't believe what I had seen. Instead of Modern Sonic being playable, it was the Tails Doll, I couldn't even control him, he moved by himself. Modern Green Hill theme wasn't playing; instead it was Living in the City reversed. Modern Green Hill looked just like the Classic one, Blood red sky and water. Tails Doll was uncontrollable, and it was as if he was trying to show me something. He went down into a chamber that had a cave in it. Inside there were a bunch of tools that are used to torture people. And then Tails Doll walks over to a Torture Rack that has Modern and Classic Sonic chained onto the wall with barbed-wire covering their skin. Half of their flesh had been completely ripped off. Tails Doll continued to torture them. I could hear blood curtling screams from both Modern and Classic Sonics. I couldn't stand to watch any longer, I was about to reach for the power button on my 360 when suddenly, another message popped up and said: I WARNED YOU, I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME NICK, THAT'S WHY THIS HAD TO BE DONE. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM, BUT NOW IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, NOW THEY MUST BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY, BECAUSE NOW I OWN THEIR SOULS. AND SOON, I WILL HAVE YOUR'S! I tried to tell my mom that the game was becoming too scary but my door was locked on the outside, I couldn't exit my room, then only way to exit was to break my window, but i didn't because i knew my parents would get mad at me. So continued playing for one last time, "Next time, that's it, I'm done with this game" I said to myself. Tails doll then vanished from the screen. Then I was brought back to the title screen, this time it read differently: Tails Doll Generations. I fucking shit bricks instantly after seeing that, especially since "Can you feel the Sunshine was playing. And Tails Doll was covered in blood with a dead Dr. Eggman was next to him, with half of his head missing, and entrails covered half his body. The screen then turned black and "Can you feel the Sunshine" was playing again. The bulb in my room blowed and it was pitch black, with that song playing. I looked around in my room and saw a Red light that kept getting closer, and i then heard a whisper in my ear: Can you feel the Sunshine? I fucking screamed blood and ran around my room like a hyped up kid on steroids. Finally my door was open, I told my mom, but she didn't believe me. This game will forever haunt my life. Next time i will buy an original copy at a store, instead of a damn Beta copy that was modded by a bunch of sick fucks. The Tails Doll in my room thing was the freakiest part though. I was so tired I may have been seeing things, so hopefully it was just a hallucination. Category:Sonic